


I know

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are driving along when a certain song comes on. Warning: Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.

The song on the radio finished up and the next one started. Stiles grinned as he realized what song it was, Derek on the other looked less than impressed as his hand went to the radio to change the station, or at least that had been it's target but Stiles slapped his hand down.

"This is an awesome song." he said with a broad smile and Derek glared at him.

"You know how I feel about this song." he said. Stiles knew, it was half the fun of listening to it. Derek at that moment pulled to the side of the road because they were at their destination. Derek's hand went to turn off the key which would turn off the music Stiles was not going to let that happen. Stiles attacked Derek lips with his own pushing him against the driver's side of the Camaro. They stayed that way until Stiles had to come up for air; he really had to work on his lung capacity. Stiles smiled as he heard the chorus of the song and looked at Derek as the radio said.

"I'm hungry like the wolf." Derek stared at him.

"You're just lucky that I love you."

"I know." Stiles said with a smile and set about improving his lung capacity again.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of my listening to hungry like the wolf and imagining this scene; let me know what you thought of it and please comment.


End file.
